


Knight of the Sad Image

by Bacca



Category: Richard Armitage - Fandom, Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Allegory, Art, Fanart, Gen, Graphic, Inks, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacca/pseuds/Bacca
Summary: Allegory. Guy of Gisborne in the role of a sad knightDrawn in winter 2016
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Knight of the Sad Image

  
  


**Рыцарь печального образа**  
Аллегория  
Нарисовано зимой 2016 года

  
  
  



End file.
